


Frozen Thorns

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Fairytale AUs [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Minor Barry Allen/Iris West, Past Ronnie Raymond/Caitlin Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Cisco Ramon likes his home, and has no plans of leaving. But when Dante stumbles on a manor house in the forest, Cisco can't just leave him there, and perhaps there's a way to break this curse.





	Frozen Thorns

Once, there lived a lady, and she was in love. She was gentle, and kind, her lands prospered, and the people thrived.

Then one day her husband was taken ill. Every treatment known to the lady was tried, but nothing helped.

They said as he faded from life, as did her heart. In her grief she turned away from all, and even her most devoted servants and oldest friends could not draw her away from her rooms. As her love rested, she grew bitter, and angry.

One day, a stranger knocked and requested a bed for the night. The lady, still grieving, turned her away. At this the stranger straightened, and the sorceress revealed herself. She cursed the lady and her household, until the day her frozen heart thawed.

And there they remain.

* * *

Outside the forest there was a small town. It was a simple town; farmers and farm workers who worked the surrounding land, a bakery, butcher, green grocer, a tailor, a cobbler, a library, a school, an inn, a doctor, a miller, and a blacksmith.

Dante Ramon had dreams far bigger than the small town in which his family lived. His younger brother, Cisco, did not. Cisco certainly could have- Dante often told him so- but he was content where he was.

That did not stop Eobard Thawne bothering him near daily.

The Thawnes owned land, a fair amount, and that made them one of the richest and most powerful families in town. Agnes Thawne had four sons- Eobard, Thaddeus, Hugo, and Robern. Robern Thawne helped his mother with their farm, no one was exactly sure where Hugo was, and Thaddeus was the mayor. His oldest son, Thaddeus Junior, seemed to be following in his footsteps, but his second son, Edward, seemed all right.

Eobard studied the sciences at the university in the city, and currently he seemed convinced Cisco would be the perfect assistant for when he returned. Cisco disagreed.

Which was why he was desperately trying not to be noticed, and currently failing.

“Mister Ramon,” Thawne said.

“Professor Thawne,” Cisco said. “I’m afraid I can’t stop-”

“Your brother is leaving today, isn’t he?”

“In a few moments, so I do need to get to the bakery for my mother-”

“He’ll be in the city. Have you thought any more about my offer?”

“I have,” Cisco said. “But I think my parents need me around at the moment, maybe you should ask Hartley.”

“Cisco-”

“Professor Thawne,” Wally West said. “I think Mister Zoloman is looking for you.”

Thawne nodded curtly and strode off. Wally grinned.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” Cisco said. “He is incredibly stubborn.”

“Yep. Linda said you might need a hand, she’s the best.”

“She is.”

“Well, I should go, see you around, Cisco.”

Wally darted off again, and his young nephew grabbed hold of his hand. The Wests seemed nice. They kept to themselves mostly, especially Wally’s sister, but everyone knew she’d had a rough time. According to most people, she’d been widowed seven months before her twins were born, but other people said he’d just left her. A few said she wasn’t even married, they just said that to explain the children. Cisco didn’t know, he didn’t want to pry.

Everyone agreed that young Wally West was smitten with Ms Linda Park, beloved baker, though.

Speaking of. Cisco still had some errands to run.

* * *

“I’ll be home soon, Mama,” Dante said. “I promise.”

“You be careful,” their mother said. “Don’t leave the path in that forest.”

“I won’t.”

“I could probably make you a portable harpsichord,” Cisco said. Dante rolled his eyes. “It wouldn’t be hard.”

“The letter said they have one I can audition with.”

“I’ve heard about folding harpsichords.”

“Perhaps you should come with me.”

“Why is everyone trying to get me to leave home? I’m perfectly content here.”

“Who else has been talking to you?” their mother asked.

“Professor Thawne intends to have help when he returns to the city in the autumn,” Cisco said. Their mother frowned.

“I see. Dante, your father is waiting with Reginald.”

“See you soon, Mama.” Dante kissed her cheek. “Bye, Cisco.”

Cisco stood with his mother to wave Dante off.

“The university?”

“I turned him down, Mama.”

“If it were anyone else, I would be furious with you. But I don’t trust that man.”

“I’m happy here.”

“You are a brilliant boy, Cisco. You deserve opportunity. Sometimes, like Dante, you need to seek it yourself.”

* * *

Cisco had been working on the design for his travelling harpsichord all evening. So he was awake when he heard the whinny from outside.

He slipped his boots on. Surely no one else would be awake at this hour.

But there was Reg, white against the black night, empty saddled.

“Where’s Dante?” Cisco asked. Reg nuzzled against his cheek. “Where’s Dante, boy?”

He climbed Reg’s saddle.

* * *

The trees twisted, too dense for even starlight to shine through. Reg carried Cisco deeper and deeper into the woods. His breath turned white in the air, and frost clung to the leaves of the denser and denser trees.

The forest path was out of sight.

And then the trees opened up. Ice covered neat hedges, with a rose covered arch leading to a large house. Cisco wasn’t sure he’d ever seen a building so large. And so close to their town, yet no one had ever spoken of it.

It had to have been long abandoned. Surely someone would know if there was an inhabited house such as this hidden in their forest.

The shining clock as Cisco stepped in implied otherwise.

“Hello?” he called out. “I don’t mean to intrude, I’m looking for my brother.”

His voice echoed around the hall, and no one answered.

“Hello?”

Muttering came from the end of the long corridor, and Cisco frowned. He stepped towards it, and a shadow slipped out of sight.

“I’m sorry if I startled you,” Cisco said. “I just want to find my brother, I was hoping someone might have seen him?”

Cisco followed the shadow. No voices sounded, and no one emerged, but the shadow kept darting around the corner just in front of him.

It disappeared completely when Cisco reached the kitchen. He frowned at the empty room, then noticed the key in the pantry door.

Cisco turned it, and the door swung open.

“Cisco,” Dante said. “Cisco, you have to leave.”

“What happened?”

“You must leave, before she finds you here.”

“She? Who’s she?”

“I believe he means me,” a cold voice said. “Another intruder?”

“I’m just here for my brother,” Cisco said. Movement came from the shadows, and ice crept along the table.

“Your brother broke into my home.”

“I told you, I was just trying to find my way back to the forest path and hoped someone could give me directions,” Dante said.

“He has an audition with an orchestra tomorrow,” Cisco said.

“He should have considered that before breaking into my home.”

“The door was open,” Dante said. “Let Cisco go.”

“Very well,” the woman said. “Leave now, before I change my mind.”

“I’m not leaving Dante here.”

“Cisco-”

The woman stepped out the shadows and Cisco stepped back. Her hair was white and her icy blue eyes were as cold as her voice. Frost clung to the tips of her fingernails, and the room temperature seemed to drop just from her presence.

He couldn’t leave Dante.

“I’ll swap,” Cisco said. “Let Dante go, I’ll take his place. I’ll stay forever if you let him go.”

“Cisco, stop,” Dante said.

“You have your audition.”

“You seriously think I’d still go knowing you’re trapped here?”

“Then there’ll be others. You’re really good, Dante, you deserve those opportunities.”

“I’m not leaving you here.”

“One of you may leave,” the woman said. Cisco pulled Dante out the pantry and jumped in himself. Ice froze the door shut.

“Cisco!” Dante hammered on the wood. “Cisco!”

Cisco curled up in the corner as Dante’s yells faded. He would be safe.

All that mattered was Dante was safe.

* * *

The door swung open.

“Good evening, sir,” the near translucent figure in the doorway said. “Would you like me to escort you to one of the guest rooms?”

“You’re a ghost.”

“I’m the butler, sir.”

“The ghost butler.”

“Ghosts are spirits of the dead, sir, I’m alive. At least, I was before I got turned into this.”

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s the same for ghosts, buddy.”

The butler laughed.

“I’m Barry,” he said with a smile. “Come, we have plenty of guest rooms to choose from.”

Cisco followed Barry out the kitchen and up the stairs. Ice crept along the floor.

“What are you doing?”

“Escorting our guest to a room, my lady,” Barry said with a bow. “I thought it more appropriate than the pantry.”

“He isn’t a guest. Guests are welcome.”

“You didn’t have to insist on keeping one of us as your prisoner,” Cisco said. The woman glared.

“You didn’t have to break in.”

“The door was open, and you locked my brother in your pantry, what kind of person does that?”

“He broke in. Was it not obvious that I want to be left alone?”

“He told you, he was lost.”

Cisco glared back at her, neither of them breaking eye contact.

“Um,” Barry said. “What should I do with him, my lady?”

“Fine,” she said, turning her glare to Barry. It didn’t seem to phase him. “You can escort him to a guest room, but he stays there, and far from the West Wing.”

“Of course, my lady.” Barry bowed. “This way, sir.”

Barry led Cisco up another flight of stairs and stopped by a door.

“If you would, dear?” The door swung open. “Thank you.” He stepped into the room. “I hope you find it comfortable, sir.”

“Cisco. My name is Cisco, you don’t have to call me sir.”

“Cisco.” Barry smiled. “There are night clothes in the dresser, if you require them. This is the East Wing, the West Wing is through the gallery, please don’t explore there. If you need anything the house will send for me. Goodnight, sir.”

“Goodnight, Barry.”

* * *

The cursed lady of our introduction studies a crystal-clear rose. A single petal has lies under it, on the table the rose floats above. Nine remain on the rose.

Barry the butler stands in the doorway. He attempts to offer support.

He is turned away.

* * *

Cisco woke up in an unfamiliar bed. It was far softer than he was used to, and thick sheets covered him. For a moment it was wonderful.

Then he remembered why he was in an unfamiliar bed.

Dante should have gone to his audition. He’d play, and they’d love him. He’d travel the country with his harpsichord. With Cisco gone, perhaps he could convince their parents to join him. Or maybe he’d be able to return home frequently. As long as they weren’t left alone.

Cisco would never see them again. He’d never have left Dante to this, but he could still regret his decision.

A knock came from the door. Cisco stood to open it, expecting to see Barry.

The ice lady was standing there.

“I request you join me for breakfast.”

“No thanks,” Cisco said. Ice spread out from her feet, coating the floor.

“Breakfast is being served in the dining room.”

“I’m not hungry.” Cisco’s traitorous stomach rumbled. “I won’t dine with you.”

“We will both be inhabiting this space for a while, it would be prudent if you would be more agreeable.”

“We wouldn’t be having this conversation if it weren’t for you, so I intend to make this as miserable for you as it is for me.”

“Fine. Starve.”

She turned on her heels sharply and Cisco slammed the door. His stomach rumbled again.

“Shut up, you,” he said.

* * *

Cisco had found a thick cloak in the dresser and wrapped it around himself. Hopefully it would keep some of the cold out.

He was still a little hungry. Maybe if the lady was still eating breakfast she wouldn’t notice if he snuck into the pantry? No one had said he couldn’t go there, quite the opposite.

Cisco tip-toed out the room and down the stairs. He pushed open the kitchen door. There, the pantry.

“There’s porridge in the pot,” Barry said. Cisco jumped and turned. “My apologies, sir. And I apologise for this morning too.”

“That wasn’t your fault.”

“I suggested to Lady Snow she might breakfast with you and attempt to be civil. Clearly it backfired.”

“Frosty the Ice Queen is actually called Lady _Snow_?”

“Yes. You should explore the grounds, they’re quite beautiful. I’ll leave you to your meal, sir.”

“Cisco.”

“Cisco.”

Barry bowed his head and disappeared again. Cisco wasn’t sure if he meant that literally or not.

* * *

The grounds were freezing; Cisco was thankful for the cloak he’d borrowed. Ice covered the leaves, and a water feature had frozen mid trickle. Cisco wandered under the grey sky.

He didn’t notice the man until he nearly walked into him.

“I’m so sorry,” Cisco said.

“No worries,” he said. His smile was lopsided, but sincere. “I was just talking to the plums. Ralph Dibny, head gardener.” He stuck his hand out, reconsidered, then withdrew it again. “You must be Cisco.”

“Yeah. The plums?”

“They grow better if you talk to them. Course, they’d grow better if they weren’t frozen, but nothing we can do about the weather.”

“It’s from Lady Snow.”

“How did breakfast go?”

“It didn’t.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I bet Barry told you he asked Lady Snow to ask you, didn’t he?”

“Yes. Did he not?”

“Oh, he did, I can’t go inside, but it was my idea for him to ask, he was getting worked up because he couldn’t work out how to knock on a door. And she really needs to apologise, this isn’t like her.”

“What?”

“Well, she lost her temper-”

“No, I meant, you can’t go inside, and Barry can’t knock on a door?”

“Did he explain?”

“He said he wasn’t a ghost.”

“It’s more complicated than that. Barry and I, we’re, okay, so he’s the spirit of the house and I’m the spirit of the grounds. I can gift a little of my energy to anything that comes from the soil, Barry can do the same with anything that belongs to the house.”

“That’s why he asked the door to open yesterday. But you can’t touch anything?”

“No.” Ralph waved his hand through a hedge. The leaves didn’t even rustle. “That’s where the probably not ghosts but maybe bit comes in. It does not make gardening easy, but Barry has the same problem cooking.”

“And you can’t go inside?”

“Neither of us can cross the threshold of the house, and I can’t cross the border of the grounds either.”

“So, you’re both prisoners here too.”

“Yeah.”

“Is there anyone else?”

“Just Lady Snow.”

“How did she trap you?”

“She didn’t. Lady Snow can walk in the house and grounds, but she can’t leave either. She’s as much a prisoner as we are.”

“Then why would she do the same to someone else?”

“You’ll have to ask her.”

“I’d rather avoid her.”

“If that’s what you want.”

“How did you get like this?”

“You’ll have to ask Lady Snow that too.”

“Can you tell me anything other than what you’ve already told me?”

“No. Unless you want to know about gardening.”

“I guess I need something to do if I’m going to stick around.”

* * *

Cisco spent most of the day in the grounds. Ralph seemed cheerful, despite being unable to actually garden with his inability to touch anything and everything being frozen solid.

Cisco’s curiosity had sparked though. Something had happened that had trapped Barry, Ralph, and Lady Snow. Something Ralph wouldn’t talk about, which almost certainly meant Barry wouldn’t either.

But Lady Snow had told Barry to keep Cisco away from the West Wing.

Cisco was willing to bet that was where he’d start finding answers.

* * *

Either Barry suspected what he’d planned to do, or Ralph had warned him, but Barry was waiting by the door with a bucket when Ralph walked Cisco back to the house.

“Those can’t possibly still be good,” Ralph said.

“They don’t look rotten to me,” Barry shrugged. “But it is the last of them.”

“There’s a few apples still in the shed, I’ll bring them in.”

“Thank you.” Barry sat crossed legged on one side of the door and leaned towards the bucket. “Dearest, could you move out the way?”

“What are you doing?” Cisco asked.

“Peeling carrots,” Ralph said. “I can nudge the carrot to face the right way, and Barry can almost guide the knife. It’s difficult, but we’ve practised.”

“We just have to be in the doorway,” Barry said. “Come on, dearest, please?”

“I could do it for you,” Cisco said. Barry blinked. “If it’s difficult, I could help.”

“You’re a guest,” Barry said.

“I’m a prisoner.”

“It won’t be forever,” Ralph said.

“I gave my word it would, if she let my brother go.”

“Sometimes people break promises. And more importantly, sometimes people change. Lady Snow didn’t use to be like this. She changed once, why can’t she change again?”

“Ralph,” Barry warned.

“You know her better than anyone, she’s probably already-”

“Ralph. That’s enough.”

“Thank you, Ralph,” Cisco said. “But I won’t get my hopes up. At least let me help with the carrots.”

“Just this once,” Barry said. Cisco picked up the dull knife and a carrot.

“I do have one question,” Cisco said. “Why are you both here? I know you can’t leave now, but before that.”

“I came for a job,” Ralph said. “It was a good one. The people were nice. Barry grew up here.”

“You did?”

“I did,” Barry said. “I’ve known Lady Snow since we were children. She was my friend. Then everything happened and... I stayed, because she needed me, and because I hoped my friend would come back.”

“I’m sorry,” Cisco said. “Do you regret it?”

“You mean because we’re debatably ghosts and haven’t seen our families for years?” Ralph asked. Barry averted his eyes. “No. If we hadn’t stayed, she’d be alone.”

* * *

Barry left Cisco to eat in the kitchen while he took Lady Snow’s dinner to the dining room.

Cisco finished quickly. While he knew Lady Snow would be busy was the perfect time to explore the West Wing.

Through the gallery, Barry had said. Cisco assumed that was the large room with several paintings of various people he didn’t recognise. He stepped through the door at the other end and immediately noticed the cold. If this side of the house was colder, it had to be Lady Snow’s favoured side.

Cisco stepped through another, much smaller, door.

Everything was covered in ice. Thick fern shaped patterns covered the windows, and it crunched underfoot as Cisco stepped in. His breath froze in front of him, and he shivered.

Aside from a bed, the room was fairly empty. But at its centre there was a small round table, with a single clear rose standing upright under a jar. Cisco stepped closer. It looked like it was made of ice, but the petal lying next to it on the table was white and seemed real. Cisco stepped closer.

A small portrait sat next to it, of a brunette woman with a tall, smiling man.

The temperature in the room plummeted.

“I thought I told Bartholomew you weren’t to come here.”

“Barry had nothing to do with this,” Cisco said. He turned around to see Lady Snow in the doorway. “Ralph said the three of you are trapped here.”

“Get out.”

“I want to know what I’m doing here.”

“You broke in.”

“I went looking for my brother, you’re the one who forced me to stay.”

“I changed my mind. Get out and never come back.”

“No.”

“You want to leave. Leave. Go and find your brother and leave me alone.”

“Ralph said if I want answers, I have to ask you.”

“I doubt he said I’d give them.”

“No, he didn’t. But Barry told me the two of you were friends when you were children. They both stayed for you, and now they can’t leave.”

“And you don’t think I deserve that?”

“Not especially. But Barry and Ralph clearly do, which means you must have once. What’s the rose?”

“I don’t have to listen to you.”

“No, but you should appreciate them. Ralph said he doesn’t regret staying despite everything because if they’d left, you’d be alone.”

“Are you trying to make a point?”

“I want to understand.”

“There’s nothing to understand. It’s not your business.”

“Fine. I’ll leave you to sulk on your own.”

Cisco turned and left. He walked out the house, ignoring Barry’s protests, and through the grounds.

“It’s dark,” Ralph said. “You can’t, it’s dark, you’ll get lost-”

“I’m not staying here, Ralph. Maybe I can get a message to your families?”

“Mine don’t live close,” Ralph said. “I can ask Barry.”

Cisco nodded and stepped through the gate. He’d wait for Ralph to get back, then leave. He’d come from... It had been...

“I’m sorry,” Lady Snow said from behind him. “I shouldn’t have treated you that way.”

“Which way is town?” Cisco asked.

“Straight ahead,” Lady Snow said. “Barry’s asked if you can take this with you.” She offered Cisco two small carved animals, a dog and a horse.

“What are they?”

“Is Henry Allen still the town doctor?”

“Yes.”

“Barry said give them to him, he’ll know what to do.”

Cisco slipped the wooden sculptures into his pocket.

“It’s straight ahead,” Lady Snow said.

“There is no path straight ahead.”

“There used to be. It was the only safe way.”

A shadow slipped past the bushes, and a wolf’s howl echoed through the trees.

“You can stay the night,” Lady Snow said. “Leave at first light, with provisions.”

“I think I might do that,” Cisco said. He stepped back over the gate and immediately relaxed. “I know you don’t want to talk about that rose. But...” Cisco trailed off.

“It’s a curse,” Lady Snow said. “My husband died, and I was angry. I was unkind to the wrong person and damned myself and two of the only people who stuck by me.”

“That was the man in the portrait.”

“Ronnie Raymond. My mother disapproved. I was a young lady, daughter of nobility, and Ronnie was a blacksmith, as common as they come. We met in the city, he used to help a professor at the university, and I studied medicine, and we fell in love. We moved here, to one of my parents’ smaller estates, and Ronnie got sick.”

“I am sorry.”

“It was eight years ago now.”

“But you miss him.”

“Every day.”

* * *

Lady Snow walked Cisco to the guest room before leaving to find Barry. She knew where he’d be. Sat in the kitchen, studying a page from a cookbook, a recipe he knew by heart.

If Barry could still cry, she was sure the page would be tear-stained by now.

“I am sorry,” Lady Snow said.

“It’s not your fault,” Barry mumbled.

“We both know that’s not true.”

“Did he take it?”

“He’s in the guest room. Something was out there, he’ll leave at first light.”

“Let me find some provisions.”

Barry stood, and his hand slipped through the table. He looked heart-broken.

“Let me,” Lady Snow said. “Let me do it, Barry.”

He nodded.

“If you’ll- I’m sorry, my lady, I-”

“Rest,” Lady Snow said. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Barry.”

“Yes, my lady. Goodnight.”

* * *

Cisco woke up at dawn. Lady Snow was already waiting in the kitchen for him, with a bundle of food.

“Thank you,” Cisco said. He fingered the dog and horse in his pocket. “Is Barry not here?”

“I can send for him.”

“No, I was just hoping to say goodbye. Does he have a room?”

“Two doors down the hall.”

Cisco nodded.

“Thank you,” he said. “Goodbye, Lady Snow.”

“Goodbye, Mister Ramon.”

She left, ice footprints trailing after her. Cisco stepped out the kitchen. Two doors down.

He knocked, and the door opened.

Cisco wasn’t sure what he’d expected from Barry’s room. But, given how tidy the rest of the house was, it wasn’t the mess he was seeing. Clothes were in piles on the floor, and a bag was waiting by the door.

There was a small bed by the larger one. Barry was sat on that, staring at his hands.

“Barry?” Cisco asked. He looked up, as if he’d only just noticed Cisco. “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“Yes,” Barry said. “Lady Snow said you were leaving. Thank you for...”

“Delivering your carvings?”

“Yes, that. Thank you.”

“Why the doctor? He’s a good man, but I don’t think he’s ever mentioned a manor house out here. Then again, I don’t know him that well.”

“He made them for me when I was a child. I know part of this curse is people forget us, and they can’t find us, but I hoped maybe... Maybe he’ll still know me, maybe he can give them to my daughter.”

“You have a daughter?”

“I’m not a butler by trade. I’m a cook. My mother worked in Lady Taunhausser’s kitchen in the city, she used to travel with her. Lady Tannhauser and Lord Snow used to spend every summer here, back when they were young and in love, and that’s when my mother met my father. They fell in love, and he travelled with Mother for a few years, then she became pregnant and they came back here. We still moved, and I grew up in the kitchen following Mother. One year we stayed here, at home, and after that Mother worked the summers Lady Tannhauser was here, and I’d follow. When Lady Snow moved here permanently, I accepted her offer to work in the kitchens full time. To run the kitchen. I still visited town. Frequently. And I married the love of my life. She lived here, with me. We had a daughter. Then everything happened.”

“Lady Snow told me her husband died.”

“People left. Everyone left. But she was my friend, and she was hurting. She needed me. My wife and I both stayed. We thought we were getting somewhere, but my wife was ill. She went to visit her father and brother for a few days, with our daughter, and I was going to join them. Just for a little while, I was coming back. A day later we were cursed and when I tried to leave, something blocked me. I couldn’t touch anything, I couldn’t leave, I couldn’t so much as stick my incorporeal arm out a window. And I haven’t seen my family since.”

“You said people forget you.”

“They must do. My wife would have come to find me if it were possible. And you don’t remember me. I grew up in the town, Cisco, I know you, you’re the youngest Ramon boy. We’ve met. We went to school together.”

“What?”

“Part of the curse is that people forget us. And this room just reminds me of how close I was to being with my wife, but then I realise I’d have forgotten my friend, and I... I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be burdening you with this.”

“Your family live in the same place I do. Where everyone knows everyone. I can-”

“It’s been six years, Cisco. I don’t want to know. I hope my wife is happy. That she’s found someone who makes her happy. That’s all I want. I’m sorry. Forget I said anything. It’s not important. I hope you have a safe journey home. Please give my apologies to your brother.”

“Goodbye, Barry,” Cisco said.

* * *

Ralph was waiting at the gate, with Lady Snow.

“You were a while,” he said. “I thought you’d left without saying goodbye.”

“Barry and I knew each other when we were children,” Cisco said. Lady Snow seemed to pale, more than she already was. “He said he’s got a wife and child, but he won’t tell me their names because he doesn’t want to know, he just hopes his wife is happy. That she’s found someone.”

“He said that?” Ralph said. “Our Barry?”

“What have I done,” Lady Snow murmured.

“Barry’s an optimist,” Ralph said. “He’s always been the one with the hope this could break.”

“He said people forget you.”

“It’s part of the curse,” Lady Snow said. “People walk past us all the time, and within a few minutes they’ve forgotten. You’re not the first person to visit us.”

“You’re telling me that once I step out those gates, I’ll forget this,” Cisco said.

“You’ve been here a few days,” Ralph said. “You might make it back to town before it all goes.”

“No,” Cisco said. “There must be a way to undo this.”

“It’s been six years,” Lady Snow said.

“There has to be something. I must be able to do something.”

“I don’t think so,” Lady Snow said. “Just forget about us.”

“Have you got a library?” Cisco asked.

“Yes. Why?”

“There must be something in there that can help me free the three of you. Anything. Which way?”

* * *

Cisco had spent the day in the library. He hadn’t seen Barry re-emerge from his room yet, nor had he found anything helpful.

But with floor to ceiling books, there had to be something. There had to be.

His stomach interrupted late evening. What little light there was behind the thick clouds had long faded, and Cisco guided himself to the kitchen by candlelight.

Lady Snow was standing by the stove, frowning at a pot.

“What are you doing?” Cisco asked.

“Trying to cook,” she said. “Barry’s still resting. He’s always said this is his mother’s simplest recipe, but it just looks like gibberish.”

Cisco looked down at the page.

“If you want good stew, that takes hours,” Cisco said. “But I can cook.”

“Are you sure?”

“I know where to find the pantry.”

* * *

The cupboards were nearly bare, but Cisco whipped up something simple. Lady Snow watched with interest and he served up two plates.

“Thank you,” she said.

“It’s no trouble, my lady,” Cisco said.

“Caitlin,” she said. “My name is Caitlin.”

“Caitlin. I’m Cisco. I don’t think I ever...”

“No,” Caitlin said. “But neither did I. I am sorry for how I acted.”

“I forgive you.”

“You really don’t have to stay.”

“I know, but I want to help.”

“Thank you, Cisco.”

“Caitlin, I’m-” Barry stepped through the door and blinked when he saw Caitlin and Cisco sitting together. “Oh.”

“Cisco wants to help us break the curse,” Caitlin said. Barry’s face broke into a wide smile.

“Thank you,” he said. “Thank you, thank you- Oh, I’ll leave you to your dinner. Thank you.”

Barry vanished again.

“What if his wife has found someone else?” Cisco asked. “Or she’s not in town anymore? His heart would break, wouldn’t it?”

“I think it already has,” Caitlin said. “You gave him hope. You’ve given us all hope.”

* * *

Cisco had retired for the night before Caitlin met Ralph and Barry in a doorway. A light flurry of snow swirled outside.

“You know there’s only one way to break the curse,” Ralph said.

“I know,” Caitlin said. “I know he can’t. I’m being selfish.”

“It’s not selfish to want a friend,” Barry said.

“There are only a handful of petals left. We only have a few weeks, if that-”

“And you will have a friend,” Ralph said. “That’s all we need to know, you won’t be alone.”

“We can rest easily knowing that,” Barry said.

“You told him you hoped Iris found someone,” Caitlin said.

“I do,” Barry said. “I hope she’s happy, I hope she’s not alone.”

“It would break your heart,” Ralph said.

“I’ve already lost her. I just want her to be happy.”

“I wish there was something I could do, Barry,” Caitlin said.

“I know. You’re my friend. I miss them, but I would have missed you too, even if there was some curse trying to keep me from remembering you.”

“Cisco might know them,” Ralph said.

“Not now,” Barry said. “Maybe in a few days, but not now.”

The snowfall lessened as Caitlin pondered Barry’s words.

* * *

Cisco had planned to spend a third day in the library, but Barry had rushed in and attempted to drag him outside.

He asked the doors to open, and they flew back. Barry laughed and threw his arms out. Ice twinkled in the sunlight, glistening and reflecting the warm rays.

“It hasn’t been sunny for so long,” Barry’s voice said. Cisco frowned. He couldn’t see him. “I haven’t seen the sun for so long.” He paused. “I can’t see my hands.”

“I can’t see any of you,” Cisco said. Barry stepped back into the hall and dust filtered around his faint outline. He hadn’t been this hard to see before, Cisco was sure of it.

“That’s odd,” he said. “Wait there, I’ll get Caitlin, you two should enjoy the sun together.”

Cisco looked through the open doors. A crisp layer of snow covered the ground, and the sky shone brilliant blue above him.

“Cisco?” Caitlin asked. “Barry said- Oh.”

She stared up at the sky in wonder. Her smile was soft, and her hair seemed to glow in the sunlight. Her eyes were brown, and warm, not the icy blue Cisco had grown used to.

“It’s beautiful,” Caitlin said.

“Yeah,” Cisco said. “It is. Do you want to go for a walk?”

“I would love to.”

* * *

Caitlin was nice, now she was opening up. She was clever- she’d studied medicine, partly from Doctor Allen in town she said, that must have been how he knew Barry too- and she laughed when she told him about Ronnie, about growing up with Barry, and about Ralph’s disastrous job interview.

Cisco couldn’t find anything about how to break a curse in any of the books.

He’d looked. He’d been looking for weeks now, he just couldn’t find anything.

Dante should have been back from his audition now. Cisco wondered if forgetting applied to him too. He’d chosen to stay, after the curse, but he still didn’t know all of it.

Caitlin was the one who found him, in one of the top rooms, looking out across the forest. He couldn’t see home through the trees, but he knew which way it was.

“Is something wrong?” Caitlin asked.

“I was just wondering how Dante’s audition went,” Cisco said.

“You could go and see him.”

“I don’t want to risk forgetting you.”

“There’s another way we can find out,” she said. Cisco frowned. “Follow me.”

Cisco followed her downstairs, into her room. The rose had a sheet covering it this time, and Caitlin walked past it and opened a drawer. She pulled out a silver mirror.

“This was left for us, when we were cursed,” Caitlin said. “The enchantress said if we focus, we can see the outside world. I think she thought it was a small mercy. If you hold it, you should be able to see your brother.”

“Thank you.”

Cisco took the mirror. Her hands weren’t as cold as they had been.

He focused, wishing to see Dante.

The mirror showed a basement. Dante was banging on the door, shouting something Cisco couldn’t hear. He frowned. He knew that place.

“Something’s wrong,” Caitlin said.

“He’s been arrested,” Cisco said. “He’s in the basement under the mayor’s house, it’s where-”

“They lock criminals until they can be taken to a bigger town for trial,” Caitlin said. “Ralph spent a night there a few years before this, Ronnie had to go and get him.”

“I don’t understand, Dante wouldn’t do anything. Not unless...”

“Unless?”

“Unless he was trying to help me,” Cisco said. “I’m sorry, I have to- I can’t just-”

“He’s your brother,” Caitlin said. “Go.”

“I will come back.”

“You won’t remember us.”

“I will. Somehow. I’m coming back, Caitlin.”

“Thank you. For all you’ve done. Thank you. Save your brother.”

Cisco held out the mirror.

“Keep it,” Caitlin said. “We never use it. It was the last thing Barry touched, and he threw it out the window. Maybe it’ll help you somehow.”

“I’ll see you soon,” Cisco said. He turned and ran.

* * *

Caitlin watched him leave from her window. The door creaked open, and she turned to see Barry’s ghostly form.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Cisco’s gone.”

“Gone? Why?”

“His brother has been arrested. He needs Cisco’s help. He says he’ll come back.”

“Then he’ll come back,” Barry said.

“Not in time.” Caitlin removed the sheet from the rose. One petal was left. “We’re out of time. I’ve doomed you.”

“You’ve released me,” Barry said. “Now I can move on, and one day, maybe I’ll see my Iris and Nora again. I just wish that didn’t involving leaving you alone here.”

“I’m so sorry. She cursed me knowing I could never-”

“But you have. Haven’t you? I haven’t seen you this happy in a long time.”

“I think so. If he felt the same-”

“He does. Trust me, he does. And he’ll keep his promise. He’ll come back.”

“Not in time.”

“You did the right thing.” Barry squeezed his eyes shut. “You did the right thing. I know you won’t be able to leave still, but could you maybe find a way to get a message to Iris? Just- Just that I’m sorry, and I love her.”

“I will.”

“And when Cisco comes back, tell him how you feel. Petal or no petal, he deserves to know. You both deserve happiness. Would you excuse me, my lady? I think I might find Ralph and wait for sunset. If you’d like to join us.”

“In a few moments,” Caitlin said. “Thank you for being my friend, Barry.”

“Thank you for being mine, Caitlin.”

* * *

Cisco rushed into town just as the sun crossed noon.

“Cisco?” Hartley said. “You’re alive?”

“Obviously,” Cisco said. “Where’s Dante?”

“He’s been arrested for your murder.”

“What?”

“No one could find you, then he came back babbling about frozen castles and ice witches, everyone thought he’d, you know.”

“Cisco,” Professor Thawne said. “You’re alive.”

“You’re behind this, you utter-”

“No, no, I searched for you,” Eobard said. “The whole town searched the whole forest, but there was no sign of you.”

“Then you can’t have searched very well,” Cisco shot back. “Let my brother go.”

“I really think that would be a risk to your health, perhaps you would be safer in the city. Clearly wherever Dante hid you caused difficulties in your ability to escape-”

“Dante had nothing to do with this! I went to save him, I volunteered to stay so he didn’t have to!”

“Where were you?” Hartley asked.

“At the manor house with Lady Snow.”

“I’m afraid Dante’s non-”

“Here.” Cisco shoved the mirror in Thawne’s face, cutting him off. He could see Caitlin reflected in it. “Proof Lady Snow exists, now let my brother go.”

“Well now,” Thawne said. He took the mirror. “A witch with ice powers.”

“She’s not a witch,” Cisco said. “She’s cursed, she’s my friend, I’ve been trying to find a way to break it.”

“You just said she kept you there,” Hartley said.

“That was just the first day, she let me go again, I chose to stay.”

“She’s clearly enchanted you too,” Professor Thawne said. “Mister Zoloman?”

Hunter Zoloman appeared at Thawne’s side.

“Escort Mister Ramon here to his brother, then round everyone up. We have a witch to catch.”

“No, leave her alone, leave her alone-”

Zoloman grabbed Cisco, ignoring his struggling. He dragged him towards the mayor’s house. Thaddeus Thawne barely blinked at Cisco being thrown in his basement, the complete and utter-

“Cisco!” Dante threw his arms around him. “You’re safe.”

“But Caitlin’s not, we have to-”

“Caitlin? You mean the ice lady?”

“She’s my friend.”

“She kept you prisoner.”

“She didn’t. She let me go again, after like a day, but I wanted to help her, and Barry and Ralph. They’re cursed, I’ve been looking for a way to break it.”

“That’s easy,” Dante said. “Everyone knows there’s only one way to break every curse ever. True love’s kiss.”

“Her husband died, that can’t be...”

“What?”

“She kept saying she was cold after Ronnie died, emotionally, so the way to break it is to warm her up emotionally?”

“With true love’s kiss,” Dante said.

“But she is now, she’s nice, she laughs, she’s really pretty when she smiles, so why wouldn’t it- Why couldn’t I-”

“Oh,” Dante said. “You can break it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Nothing. You know there’s no way out of here.”

“There has to be.”

Cisco pushed against the door, but it was bolted from the outside, everyone in town knew that. There was a grate for air, but it was too high, and too small to climb through even if they could somehow reach it and unscrew it.

* * *

There was fire coming through the trees. Caitlin could see it through the window.

They wouldn’t come here.

The sun was getting low. A few more hours, it wouldn’t matter if they came or not.

* * *

Dante had slumped against the back. Cisco had to get out.

“Cisco, you can’t open that,” Dante said. “The only way is if someone opens it from outside.”

The door opened. Iris West- Wally’s sister- was standing there, with a sword.

“Hartley told me what happened,” she said. “You said Lady Snow. Was there anyone else there?”

“Two men,” Cisco said. “Ralph and Barry.”

Iris nodded. She stepped back to let them up.

“I don’t know the way,” she said. “I’ve never been able to find it.”

“I don’t remember,” Dante said. “I tried.”

“But the curse makes you forget,” Cisco said. Iris nodded. “I think I might be able to get back.”

* * *

The way through the forest looked familiar, but it was already foggy.

He had to get to Caitlin.

Iris looked determined. Cisco didn’t think he’d seen her this determined since they were children and she’d marched straight up to Tony Woodward and-

And he’d forgotten that. That had been years ago, of course he hadn’t remembered, but why remember now?

Why would he not have remembered that spectacular punch? But now he couldn’t think why...

“So, if you’re here, where are your kids?” Dante asked.

“With Wally,” Iris said. “We’re nearly there?”

“Almost,” Cisco said. He stepped through some trees, and the gate stood before them. Grey storm clouds swirled around, pelting hail against the ground. Branches off trees were flying through the wind, pelting against a few retreating people.

“Iris?” Ralph asked.

“Ralph?”

“You remember me?”

“Yes, I remember everything, where is Barry?”

“Inside,” Ralph said. “You have to hurry, we only have till sunset, and he’s using the last of his energy fast.”

Iris forged ahead to where the doors were hanging off their hinges. Cisco ran after her.

Plates and furniture were flying around the entrance hall, throwing themselves at everyone who’d followed Thawne. People were starting to retreat.

Barry’s form flickered on the stairs, and everything dropped to the floor as he fell to his knees. Cisco ran to him.

So did Iris.

“Barry,” she said. “Barry, my Barry-”

“Iris,” Barry said. “Iris, I’m sorry.”

“No. No, don’t be sorry, I found you. Cisco found you. It’s going to be okay now.” She reached out for him, but her hand passed straight through him.

“You can’t touch me,” Barry said. “I’m so sorry. I love you. She’s in the West Wing.” He directed the last sentence to Cisco. “Thank you for giving us a few more moments. Caitlin’s in the West Wing.”

Furniture started to fly again.

“Ralph said you have until sunset,” Cisco said.

“There’s one petal left on the rose,” Barry said. “When it falls, Caitlin is stuck this way forever, and Ralph and I fade away. Look after her. Please.”

“I will,” Cisco said. “I promise.”

“Thank you.”

Cisco ran through the corridors. The West Wing, the West Wing-

Caitlin was backed against the wall of her room, glass smashed, curtains ripped, and Eobard Thawne holding a sword to her chest.

“Don’t!” Cisco shouted. Caitlin’s eyes widened. “Don’t, please.”

“Cisco Ramon,” Eobard said. “You’re far more trouble than I ever anticipated.”

“I don’t have to be. Leave her alone, I’ll go with you to the city, be your assistant, whatever you want. Take all my ideas and claim them as your own, I don’t care, just don’t hurt her.”

“An interesting offer, Mister Ramon,” Eobard said. “But after this, why would I trust your word?”

Eobard moved and Caitlin threw her hands out.

“No.”

Ice streamed from her fingertips, coating Eobard’s sword. It trickled down to his fingers, and he flung the sword from his grasp.

It hit the jar covering the rose and Caitlin gasped. Cisco bowled past Eobard and grabbed her before she hit the floor.

“You came back,” she said.

“I promised I would, didn’t I?”

“I thought you were going to forget me.”

“Never. I’ll never forget you. And I’m not leaving you again either. I go for five minutes and you’re under siege?”

“That was hardly my fault.”

She sounded icy again. Her eyes were blue, and a layer of frost was covering her.

The room glowed orange as the sun touched the horizon.

“It’s too late,” Caitlin said. “It’s too late-”

“No,” Cisco said. “I don’t care if you’re cursed for eternity or not, I love you, and I am not leaving you.”

“What?”

“You heard me. I love you.”

Caitlin lifted her head and caught Cisco’s lips with her own. They were warm, and soft, and warm-

Blue sparks covered her, and the ice around them dripped. White hair turned brown, and the red returned to her lips.

“You did it,” she said. “You broke it.”

“Dante was right?”

“You thawed my frozen heart,” Caitlin said. “You saved me.”

“But if that worked then-”

“I love you too.” Caitlin was on her feet, pulling Cisco up, and kissing him again. “I love you.”

“I love you. But we should probably deal with-”

Cisco looked around, but the room was empty, with no sign of Eobard. The only trace of him was his sword, lying by the shattered jar, and the stem of the rose. The last petal lay a few feet away.

“Barry and Ralph,” Caitlin said. The sun had dipped to halfway. “Barry and Ralph-”

She grabbed Cisco’s hand and pulled. The two of them ran.

Everyone in the entrance hall seemed confused. Crockery and cutlery littered the floor. Cisco couldn’t see anyone.

And then there was an enormous pair of arms wrapped around him and Caitlin, and a lopsided smile.

“You did it!” Ralph said. “You did it.”

“You’re alive,” Caitlin said. “You’re alive.”

“I’m real. I can touch things, I’m inside.”

“I remember you,” Cisco said. “Didn’t you get in a bar fight and arrested once?”

“Possibly.”

“Have you seen Barry yet?” Caitlin asked. Ralph gestured to just behind him. Barry and Iris’ lips were locked, and neither showed any sign of separating any time soon.

Barry disappeared seven months before-

Oh no.

“What’s wrong?” Caitlin asked.

“Barry told you Iris was sick,” Cisco said. “I think I know what it was.”

“What are you talking about?”

“He means my father is a doctor, and I’m already a father, of course I knew what it was,” Barry said. “It was just too early to be sure. But it was, wasn’t it? That’s what it was?”

“See for yourself,” Iris said. She nodded at the door just as Wally rushed in, with his tiny nephew clinging to him as usual. His two nieces were trailing after him.

His oldest niece shrieked in joy and ran. Barry laughed as he lifted Nora off the ground, throwing her into the air and catching her again. He hugged her tight.

The other two seemed unsure.

“Dawn and Donnie,” Iris said. “This is your dad.”

Dawn inched forward, and Barry put Nora down. She kept her arms tight around him as Barry crouched down.

Dawn hugged him, and Donnie was quick to follow. Barry laughed.

“I thought I told you to wait at home?” Iris whispered to Wally.

“You also told me you were running straight into danger, and I couldn’t get a babysitter when everyone came with me,” Wally said. “Besides, Nora wanted to see her dad.”

“Oh,” Cisco said. He fished the dog and horse out of his pocket. “These are yours, Barry.”

“I guess it’s lucky I had two for twins,” Barry said.

“Cisco!”

He turned around. Dante was running towards him and grabbed him in a tight hug. His parents were quick to follow with their own hugs.

“We’ve been so worried, Cisco,” his dad said.

“I’m fine,” Cisco said. “This is Caitlin.” Cisco slipped his hand into Caitlin’s.

“I think you’re going to need to explain, Cisco,” his mother said.

“I will,” Cisco said. “But it’s kind of a long story.”

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a lady, and she was in love. He wasn’t her first love, but no one could doubt how deep their feelings ran. They were kind, and fair, their lands prospered, and the people thrived.

No one knew what became of Eobard Thawne, nor the enchantress that visited that fateful night all those years ago. But then, no one noticed the cloaked woman sitting at the back of Lady Snow’s wedding to Sir Ramon, a smile on her face.

Perhaps it leaves this story unfinished, but perhaps it never mattered. Ralph’s gardens flourished, Barry returned to his beloved kitchens and more beloved family, Dante joined an orchestra and travelled far and wide with the harpsichord Cisco made him, and Caitlin and Cisco were wed.

And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
